Class trip
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: During a class trip to Wakada, Meg and Calvin get caught up in a battle for the Universe.


**I don't own any characters except my own. A Wrinkle in Time belongs to Madeleine L'Engle. Black Panther belongs to the MCU.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in California and Meg and Calvin couldn't believe that their class had won a trip to Wakada! Aside from being called back to the fight against the darkness, Meg never thought that winning a class trip would happen to her. Then, that day came. It had been just like any other day, Meg and Calvin were just sitting in class, when the principal made an announcement. "Attention, the winner of the _I what can I do to fix the world and help others_ is Mrs. Marker's class.

At once, the whole class looked at each other in disbelief and shock. Then, they began to jump up and cheer. "We're going to Wakada! We're going to Wakada!" This went on for several minutes before their teacher told them to sit back down and went over the list of things that needed for the trip, the permission slip for their families to sign and when they would go to Wakada. Both Meg and Calvin, along with several other students returned their permission slips signed as many others did the same. As the weeks went by, Meg, Calvin and many other classmates were going more and more excited for the upcoming trip and got all the supplies that they needed. When the day to go the LA airport came, Meg felt both a sense of excitement and nervous as her dad drove her to the airport at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"I can't believe that you're going to Africa for two whole weeks." Muttered Dr. Alex Murray as he drove down the almost empty street.

"Tell me about it, it's been several months and I still have a hard time believing that my class is going to be the first group of kids from America to visit Wakada." Meg muttered.

Alex chuckled as he replied "Don't forget to take lots of pictures and send them back to us. Also choose what gifts you want to buy for yourself or for your family." Alex then paused for a moment before he added "Always stay with your class and always follow your teacher's instructions."

"I know Dad. Just take care of Mom, Charles Wallace and Fortinbras while I'm gone." Meg replied.

The rest of the ride continued with Alex and Meg talking about various things like news going on in the world and wondering about the universe. Soon, they arrived at the airport and Alex parked the car in an empty space. Then, he took Meg's hand as he walked her inside the airport.

* * *

Once inside, it finally started to hit Meg that she wouldn't see her family for at least two weeks and she only just got her dad back in her life. She held his hand even more tightly until they arrived at the meeting area. Meg's classmates were already there and taking to themselves about the fun they were going to have and what would Wakada really be like, especially since it was now known that they been keeping some technology of theirs secret for all this time. However, Meg was only interested in looking for Calvin. She soon quickly spotted him, standing by his father as he waved to her.

Both Meg and her Dad walked over to him as Alex said to Calvin's father "You must be Mr. O'keefe, I'm Dr. Alex Murray and this is my daughter Meg."

Mr. O'keefe gave both Alex and Meg strange looks as he said "You're that doctor who went missing for five years and you suddenly reappeared now? How did that happen?"

"Sorry, that's classified information." Alex replied. "I'm grateful that your son was a comfort to Meg and Charles Wallace while I was gone." He added.

Mr. O'keefe looked at his son and said "You didn't tell me that you were friends with that man's daughter. Didn't you know the opportunities this could bring to our family?"

"I didn't befriend her for the opportunities Dad." Calvin said firmly.

Mr. O'keefe frowned and looked as though he might hit his son. Thankfully at that moment, the teacher announced it was time to go over what to do during the trip. Meg gave her Dad one last hug and a "I love you."

* * *

Before she and Calvin joined their classmates. Meg, Calvin and all of their classmates were given tickets as a representative from Wakada approached them. She was a tall and beautiful woman with skin the color of black porcelain and a bald head.

"Is everyone ready?" The representative announced.

The class nodded their heads as the representative gestured to follow her. The class gathered their things and followed to a Wakadan ship.

The whole class let out cries of amazement at the sight of the Wakadan ship. It was large, it was beautiful and it was big enough to hold everyone. Meg and Calvin took each other's hands as they boarded the ship with their class. Meg and Calvin sat together as the rest of the class and their teacher sat down in their seats. As they bucked up, the representative said "This is the first Wakadan ship of its kind. No one has ever traveled in large groups outside of Wakada before. Aside from our spies and members of the royal family of course."

As the rest of the class muttered in disbelief of Wakada having spies, Meg and Calvin just rolled their eyes. Lots of other countries had spies of their own, why should it be so surprising that Wakada had spies too, especially after learning what the country was really capable of. After going the basic rules of airplane safety, the class buckled up their seat belts and then the ship took off. Mag and Calvin each took turns looking out the window, as the rest of their classmates were either watching movies, chatting with each other or eating snacks.

"What do you think it will be like over there?" Calvin asked Meg.

"Probably amazing and filled with technology that we've never seen before." Meg replied as the representative came over to them and asked "Would you like a snack?"

Both Meg and Calvin nodded "Yes."

"We have clips and pretzels. We also have soda, juice and water." The representative explained.

"I'll take chips." Both Meg and Calvin said at once.

"I'll take some juice." Calvin added.

"I'd like some water please." Meg stated.

The representative smiled at Meg's manners as she pressed a button on their seats and what they each asked for appeared on a tray as it unfolded.

As Meg and Calvin's faces lit up, the representative smiled as she walked back towards her seat. Soon the two of them were enjoying their snacks and had decided to watch a movie on Pirates and Cowboys.

Afterwards, both Meg and Calvin fell fast asleep. As they slept Meg dreamed about Charles Wallace.

 _"Meg. Meg can you hear me." He called out to her._

 _"Yes, What is it, Charles Wallace?" Meg replied._

 _"Be careful in Wakada." Charles Wallace warned._

 _"I know and I plan to stay with my group." Meg assured her little brother._

 _"No, you don't understand. Something bad is coming to Wakada." Charles Wallace more frantically._

 _That got Meg's attention. She had never seen Charles Wallace be this visibly upset before._

 _"What's going to happen to Wakada? How did you find out about this?" Meg asked as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice._

 _"Something is coming to it around the same time you and Calvin are going to Wakada and I don't know what it is, but it's a bad thing that not only wants to hurt the earth but the rest of the universe as well. I'm not sure how I found out about it, but I think it was either , Ms. Who or Ms. Which who sent me that message." Charles Wallace explained._

 _If Meg was awake she would've swallowed in fear, however she asked "Do you at least know what the enemy looks like?"_

 _Charles Wallace was about to open his mouth and answer when the 13 year old girl felt someone shake her shoulders as she heard Calvin's voice say "Meg? Meg? Wake up, we're here."_

* * *

Meg blinked as she saw her tried classmates getting up from their seats and gathering their things. The young girl started to feel the effects of jet lag and started to fall back to sleep, but then she heard Charles Wallace's voice in her head yell "Meg! Don't fall asleep! You need to be on your guard and tell Calvin!"

Meg let out a loud gasp of shock as Calvin and the rest of her class turned to look at her. Both Mrs. Markar and the representative hurried towards Meg as they both asked "Are you alright?"

Meg felt her face turn red with embarrassment as she quickly replied "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. That's all."

As Meg quickly joined Calvin as the rest of the class hurried out of the ship, she started to whisper into his ear "This is going to sound crazy…"

However she was suddenly interrupted by her classmates gasping in shock and amazement. Meg and Calvin started to look around and saw that the city of Wakada was awesome! The buildings were tall and they had rhinos. It was just the upper class parts of cities, like LA or New York City, only better. There were lots of ships flying around. Video screens were showing what the class assumed to be Wakadan tv shows and movies. Then, the representative spoke with "Welcome to Wakada."

At once, the whole class started to cheer and clap. Suddenly, Meg heard her little brother's voice in her head remind her _"Warn Calvin and come up with a plan!"_

 _"How can I come up with a plan if I don't know what is coming?"_ Meg thought to her brother. "Can't you find a way to get more information?" She added.

Charles Wallace's voice became quiet for a moment before he answered _"I don't know, but I can try. Just tell Calvin what I told you, Alright?"_

 _"Okay, I will."_ Meg promised as she pulled herself out of her head.

* * *

As the class continued their tour of Wakada, Meg once again whispered into Calvin's ear "Remember that dream, I had on the ship? The one I tried to tell you about earlier?"

"Yeah, can you tell me later? I want to listen to the tour and history of Wakada." Calvin answered.

"We may not have time for later." Meg explained. She took a deep breath as she said "I know this going to sound crazy, but the dream I had last night; it was no dream. Charles Wallace has somehow gained the power to talk to me telepathically."

"Are you saying he's developed powers, like Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Wanda, Vision, Ant-Man, Black Panther, Doctor Strange Spider man, Captain Marvel and those strange Runaway kids?" Calvin questioned in a low voice.

"I think so." Meg replied before she changed the subject with "But that's not the point. The point is, he warned me that something bad is coming to Wakada."

"What's coming to Wakada? Is it the darkness? Is it IT?" Calvin asked as his face became pale.

"I don't know, not even Charles Wallace knows what it is. Since he got the message from Ms. Whatsit, Ms. Who and Ms. Which, it's safe to assume that they don't know what's coming to Wakada either."

At that moment, it hit both Meg and Calvin just how bad the situation was, if the three woman who took them all across the universe didn't know what danger was coming to Earth. However, before they could continue to dwell on the matter any further, the teen couple were pulled out their thoughts as they were each trapped on their shoulders. Meg and Calvin turned around to see a little Wakadan girl standing behind them.

"Are you guys with the tour group?" She asked.

"Yes." Both Meg and Calvin replied.

"Well, you better hurry up and find them. They already went to the next part of the tour." The little girl explained.

Meg and Calvin spun around to see that their class was gone.

"What do we do?" Calvin asked worriedly.

"I think we should head back to the hotel lobby." Meg answered. Then she turned back to the little girl and asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Nnedi. I'm from the merchant tribe, what are your names?" The little girl answered.

"I'm Meg and this is my best friend Calvin." Meg replied as she gestured to Calvin. As Calvin gave Nnedi a friendly wave, a voice called out "Nnedi, what did I tell you about running away from Mama."

Nnedi, Meg and Calvin all turned around to see a tall dark skinned woman rushed towards them. Meg could tell right away that this was Nnedi's mother, for she greatly resembled the little girl that stood before them.

Then Meg's thoughts were interrupted as Nnedi said "But Mama, they're apart of the tour group and they got lost."

As Nnedi's mom looked at the two teenagers from America, Meg suddenly heard Charles Wallace's voice in her head.

 _"Meg? Meg? Can you hear me? Meg?" He called out to her._

 _"Charles Wallace? Is that you?"_ Meg asked.

 _"Yes it's me and I just found out the name of what is coming to Earth!"_ Charles Wallace calmed out.

 _"Calm down! You don't have to yell it. You're giving me a headache."_ Meg thought to her little brother.

 _"Sorry."_ Charles Wallace apologized before he took a deep breath and said _"The name of the bad thing that is coming to our planet is called Thantos."_

At once, Meg pulled herself out of her head, turned to Calvin and said _"I now what's the name of the bad thing that's coming to Earth. Charles Wallace just told me that it's an alien named Thantos."_

"Thantos, have you been reading to many American comics or seeing to many movies?" Nnedi's mom suddenly interrupted. Meg felt embarrassed, in the shock of getting that new information, she had forgotten that Nnedi and her mother were still there with her and Calvin. Meg quickly brushed her embarrassment aside as she said "We need to speak with emergency services. What are they called?""

Nnedi's mom said "I can take you to the Dora Majie or the Border tribe. They are the closest things we have to what you guys call "emergency services."

Meg and Calvin, like many other members of their class, learned briefly about the history of Wakada before they went on the trip and knew that the Dora Majie serviced the royal family of Wakada. If anyone needed to know about this, it would be King T'Challa himself. The two teenagers exchanged glances with each other before Meg turned to Nnedi and her mom and answered "We'd like to speak with the Dora Majie."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
